The Forgotten Soldiers Earth's Last Hope
by mystique-yami
Summary: A new enemy is after the legendary elemental crystals. Now it'll take all of the sailor soldiers along with 4 new soldiers to defeat it. DISCONTINUED
1. Two Figures

**Chapter 1**

**Introduction**

It was a late night. The only sound coming from the dark hospital room was the beeping of the machines. On either side of the bed stood two ghostly figures. They both looked like young women who both had medium length straight hair. One was wearing what appeared to be a medival type dress and the other was wearing what appeared to be a sailor outfit.

"When is she going to wake up?" asked the one in the sailor outfit.

"Hopefully soon. They're going to need her help." replied the one in the dress.

"I know. Besides we can't keep this up for much longer. Maybe we should send her a memory to try to wake her."

"I suppose we should. Hopefully this works. Let's hurry. I think I hear someone coming." With that a soft, light blue light surrounded the girl lying in the bed. And with that, the two figures disappeared.

************* The memory... 

It was dark and fighting was going on all around her. For someone reason or another she was wearing a really fancy dress. She was running through what was left of the gardens, looking for something or someone, but she couldn't remember what. Ahead of her were four girls wearing sailor outfits. They were fighting against the enemy and were not doing so good. "Hey, come on! You've got to get away from here." She looked down to see a white cat with a crescent moon on his forehead. "Right." she replied. ~Why am I following a talking cat? How come it seemed normal for that cat to talk? Where am I? I know I know where I am but its just not clicking. Oh well, I guess I'll just follow him because he seems to know where he's going.~

Just as she was running up the steps, she heard a voice call out to her. "Hey, look out!" She spun around and saw a black orb hurtling towards her. She went to move but she wasn't fast enough and it hit her in the stomach. The dark energy ripped at her body and she was having troubles breathing. "AHHHHHHH!" she screamed in complete agony as she fell to the ground. Before she hit the ground she heard someone call out her name and something else but she wasn't sure. Everying was all fuzzy. She hit the stone steps with a loud thud. And then everything went black.

************* (End memory) 

A nurse walked in to check on her. ~Hmm. I thought I heard someone in here. I guess it was just my imagination.~ And with that she left the room. Not known to the nurse was that the girl who had been in a coma for two months had just moved a little.

************* Across Town 10 minutes later... 

Darien was sleeping in his apartment, having a rather pleasant dream, most likely about Serena. What he didn't know was that two ghostly figures, the same ones that were just at the hospital 10 minutes early, were standing by his bed. "Are you sure this is the one that calls himself Tuxedo Mask?" asked the one in the dress.

"Of course I'm sure. Now lets get to work. He's going to need to know before she awakes." replied the senshi. With that they proceeded with giving him a memory as well. As before, a light blue light surrounded them.

"We should wait and see if this causes him to wake up. We need to give him a message."

"I know." and with that the two figures stood on either side of his bed, waiting paitently for him to wake up.

************* Darien's memory... 

It was the last day of the Silver Millenium, the day Beryl had attacked the Moon Kingdom. He was running through the palace looking for two people, one was Princess Serenity, the other he couldn't remember, all he knew was he needed to find them both and protect them. He continued to run through the palace, until he came to the balcony. He looked out. What he saw was the destroyed gardens, and the four sailor senshi trying to fight off the enemy. He also saw that Serenity was with her mother and Luna. ~I found them, but were is she? She just has to be here somewhere, even though I don't know who I'm looking for. Wait, there she is!~ Darien ran from the balcony to get to the front steps where he saw her. As he was running in that direction, he heard a completly painful, scream. Just as he turned the corner he saw the girl he was looking for fall to the ground. "No!" he yelled.

************* (End memory) 

Darien instantly woke up, his heart pounding, and in a sweat. That's when he noticed the two figures in his room. Some how, they seemed familiar to him, but yet he didn't know why. "Who are you?" he asked.

"You'll find out soon. We are here to give you a message that is of the upmost importance." replied the one in the dress. They were both in the shadows so Darien coudn't make out their faces.

*************

************* 

I hope you like my story so far. I know its really short but its just an introduction and I wanted to leave the figures message until the next chapter. If you have any suggestions, or whatever, please review or email me. Thanx. I hope to have the next chapter out soon, if I get some reviews. So please review.


	2. History Lesson & Starlights Return

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon. I only own the characters I made up.

**Chapter 2**

**History Lesson**

"What are you here to tell me about?" asked Darien.

"We are here to warn you of a very powerful enemy. More powerful than anything you have ever faced. This enemy is somewhat more powerful than you and the sailor scouts are. We were sent to tell you that there are three scouts that are quite powerful on their own, and even more powerful as a group. However, only one of them has awakened and will probably help you without being told to. The other two have not yet awoken and will be hard to find."

"Can you tell me who they are? And what about this enemy? What are they after?" inquired Darien. ~What's left for them to be after? Unless they want the silver crystal. I hope they'll tell me.~

"We only know who two of them are. The one who is already awake is called Sailor Destiny, she's the cousin of Sailor Pluto. Her name is Myou Kyohakuno. Myou is the guardian of destiny, so she already knows who you all are. Another scout is Sailor Aurora. We don't remember much about her though. We don't know who or where she is. Pluto or Destiny might know, but I'm not sure. It is vital that you find out who these other two are. The fate of the planet depends on it." replied the figure in the dress.

"This enemy is in search of the elemental crystals. There are 9 crystals. They are the crystal of earth, wind, fire, water, ice, lightning, light, stone, and life. They will stop at nothing to find them. They two most powerful crystals are the earth and life. However, when the others are used in a particular combination they can be equally as powerful and just as destructive when in the wrong hands."

"We must go now. Our powers are growing weak in this form. We will see you again if we find anything out. Call a meeting with the sailor scouts and tell them what we told you." stated the figure in the scout uniform. And with that the two figures disappeared.

~I wonder who those two were. What time is it.~ He looks at the clock. It reads 4 am. ~I'm going back to sleep. I call Serena and set up a meeting when I wake up.~ He falls back into bed and instantly falls asleep.

************* Later that afternoon at the temple... 

"Where is Darien? He said he wanted to tell us something. Its not like him to not be here on time. I think Serena's rubbing off on him." said Raye. All of the scouts had been there for half an hour already, and still there was no sign of Darien.

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" said Serena, giving Raye a dirty look.

"It means that you're late all the time and that because you hang around Darien too much, he's starting to act a little like you. Use your brain Serena." replied Raye, giving an equally dirty look.

"Ok you two, calm down before things get out of hand. I'm sure he has a good reason for being late." stated Amy calmly, not wanting the argument between Serena and Raye to get out of control. Serena and Raye both mumbled "ok". Michelle chuckles at the two. Suddenly in walks Darien.

"Darien, where have you been? You're never late." asks Serena with a slightly worried voice.

"Sorry. Andrew wouldn't leave me alone. I told him I had to go somewhere and that I was going to be late but he just kept on talking to me. And then Lizzy started to talk to me. Some days I just wish those too didn't like to talk so much." replied Darien, a little exaspareted.

"Oh. Anyways, what did you want to tell us? It must be really important because you called all of the scouts together." asked Lita.

"Well, last night I had this dream. But it was more like a memory from the Silver Millenium. When I woke up from the dream, these two figures were standing there. They told me that they sent me the memory and that there is a new enemy. They told me that this new enemy is stronger than anything we've fought before. They also told me that we would need the help of three other scouts."

"Other scouts, what other scouts? I thought that us, and the Starlights were the only ones." asked Mina.

"They told me that only one of the three has awoken. That would be Sailor Destiny."

"Sailor Destiny? So she's here." stated Trista.

"You know Sailor Destiny?" asked Serena.

"Of course I know her. She's my cousin. Her name is Myou Kyohakuno. She is the guardian of Destiny. She has not been doing her duties as guardian of destiny for a long while. Wait until I have a talk with her. Boy is she going to get it." replied Trista, with a little anger in her voice.

"What else did they tell you?" Amara asked.

"They said that we have to find the other two. They also said to ask either Trista or Myou as to who they are. They said that they will be hard to find and that they are key in the survival of Earth. And they told me that the enemy is after the 9 elemental crystals."

"I honestly don't remember who the other two could be. The only other possibly scout I can think of might be Sailor Aurora, but that doesn't help us much because she hasn't awoken yet. I believe Queen Serenity erased them from our memory's. They were probably a last defence, only to be awoken unless deemed absolutely necessary." stated Trista, a little frustrated that she didn't know.

"Darien, you said that they gave you a memory. What was it about?" asked Raye. ~Maybe this memory of his is a clue to anything that the figures said to him.~

Darien told them about them dream and about the girl in it. "She must be one of the other scouts. Maybe we should look for her. Darien, do you remember what she looked like?" asked Michelle.

"Yeah, and what are the elemental crystals?" asked Hotaru.

"Well, to answer the first question, I don't really remember. I only remember her being tal. And to answer the second question, there are 9 elemental crystals. They are the crystals of earth, wind, fire, ice, rain, lightning, light, stone, and life. They told me that the earth and life crystals are the most powerful but when the other crystals are used in particular combinations, they can be just as powerful." replied Darien with a yawn.

"Hey Darien, you look tired. How much sleep did you get last night?" asked Serena.

"Not a whole lot."

"I think I remember something about the elemental crystals." inturrupted Luna.

"You do? That's great!" said Artemis.

"Well, the elemental crystals were created a long time ago by one of the first Queens of the Earth. I think her name was Queen Solange. Their purpose was to protect the Earth and the solar system. However, as time passed, their purpose was forgotten. During the reign of King Terran and Queen Adamina, they were discovered by a very powerful wizard named Zev. Zev knew that the crystals were powerful, and he remembered a legend or something about them. However, he didn't know how to use them. That was until he discovered that the Queens most trusted priestess, Nekura Maryoku, was also a very powerful sorceress who knew how to use the crystals. Up until then, Queen Adamina had felt a disturbance in the crystals. She knew that who ever had found the crystals had not found the two most important ones, the earth and the life. Adamina also knew that if they did it would mean that whoever was controlling them could take over the entire solar system, maybe even the universe."

"How could they be used to take over the solar system? The only way for that to happen would be for them to be stronger than the Silver Imperial Crystal." asked Amy.

"Well, if you had control over all 9 crystals, you could defeat the power of the Silver Crystal. However, because of the alliance between the Moon and the Earth, this was never a threat. But now that 6 of them had fallen into enemy hands, this made the inhabitants of both planets very uneasy. This was the cause for the rift between the Moon and the Earth before Queen Beryl attacked. Queen Adamina knew she and King Terran had to use the powers of the earth and light crystals agaisnt Zev and his partner, whom they did not know of at the time. King Terran asked the Queen of Neptune to use the Deep Aqua Mirror to find out who the other person was. While he was figuring it out, Queen Adamina was attacked by Nekura. Adamina was shocked to find that it was Nekura working with Zev. Adamina used the life crystal but Nekura had brought the 6 that she and Zev had collected.This overpowered her and left her collapsed on the ground, barely alive. Just as Nekura went up to Adamina to collect the life crystal, the door of the throne room slammed open and in walked Prince Darien's twin sister, Princess... Oh, I can't remember her name. Queen Serenity probably had something to do with that." Everyone turned and looked at Darien, who looked quite confused. ~I have a twin sister? How come Luna never mentioned her before? I guess I'll ask her when she's done.~ "The princess screamed, but then this angry look crossed her face and she charged at Nekura. Nekura didn't even have time to react and the princess slammed into her, slamming her onto the floor. Nekura got her act together and attacked the princess with the ice crystal, however the princess dodged her blast. Nekura was not happy with the intrusion and continued on with collecting the life crystal. By this time, Queen Adamina was very close to death, however she did not want to give Nekura the crystal. So, with the last of her power she cast a spell over the elemental crystals, imprisoning them within a person who had the qualities of their crystal. Nekura was EXTREMLY angry with this and used her sword and killed off the Earth Queen. I don't really know much about what happened after but I do know that the Earth was extremly sad over the loss of their kind Queen. Darien, does any of this sound even a little familiar to you? If not I could use the mind meld to try to jog your memory."

"I'm not really sure. Parts of it I do but others don't. I...have a...twin...sister?" asked Darien as he finally got it out.

"Yes you do." answered Trista. "I believe that she could be the last of the other soldiers, however I am not completly sure. I wish I could tell you where she is Darien, but I haven't been to the time gates in a while and I just don't remember. I'm sorry." ~I wish I knew. I know he wishes to have family and now he knows he does, only he doesn't know where to find her. I wish I could help.~

"Don't worry about it Trista, I'll find her. By any chance would you happen to know her name?"

"Umm... Let's see is it either Rhoswen or Rhoda. It can't remember. It is one of the two however. And I know for a fact that she has the same last name as you."

"Thanks Trista. You narrowed it down a lot. So how are we going to find Myou Kyohaku?" asked Darien.

"You don't find Sailor Destiny, she finds you." stated Trista. "She'll come to us when it is time. Until then we just deal with what's going on. Knowing my cousin, she'll appear as soon as the enemy goes looking for the crystals. So we should try to track down people with the qualties of the crytals and try to get ahead of them."

"Trista is right. We should start looking for anyone who could possibly be a carrier. And we should also start looking for the other two senshi, Sailor Aurora and Darien's sister." stated Amara.

"Well, me, Serena, and Mina can look for my sister, and Amy, Michelle, Trista and Hotaru can look for the crystal carriers, and Lita, Amara, and Raye can look for Sailor Aurora." said Darien.

"Thanks for giving us the impossible job, Darien!" growled Lita, jokingly.

"What about us?" Everyone turned around to see the starlights and Kakyuu.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Amara.

"Well we originally came to visit, but then we overheard the story about the elemental crystals and decided to help." said Kakyuu, a smile on her face.

"That would be great! Kakyuu, you can help look for Darien's sister, Seiya and Taiki can help look for crystal carriers and Yaten can help look for Sailor Aurora!" said an extremly happy Serena.

**************************************** 

I hope you like this chapter. Please read & review. Next chapter: the search begins!


	3. The Search Begins

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except my characters.

This story takes place 6 months after the stars season.

**Chapter 3**

**The Search Begins**

************* Raye's Temple 10 a.m... 

"WHY do WE have to look for Sailor Aurora? How are we supposed to find her? This is soooo not fair!" Yaten was not happy over the fact the had to look for a sailor who hadn't even awoken yet. "Why can't we look for Darien's sister? That would be so much easier."

"Because, Yaten. Darien wants to find his sister, his only family that he just recently found out he had. Now, could you please be quiet, I'm trying to consult the fire. If I here one more thing from you, you're going to find Sailor Aurora on your own! Do I make myself clear?" Raye was sick of Yaten's whinning. It was driving her insane, and making her not able to concentrate. This earned a meek nod from Yaten. "Good." Raye sat there consulting the fire. They had been at the fire for a good hour and were getting no where.

"Maybe we should take a break. Everyone is getting a little cranky and we deserve a break, especially you Raye. So why don't we go get ice cream and the come back and try again?" suggested Lita. ~If I don't get them out of here for a while, Raye and Yaten are definetly going to get on each other's nerves and start world war 3.~

"I agree. I'll drive us to that little ice cream parlor downtown." Amara also did not want to put up with Raye and Yaten. ~What was Kitten thinking when she suggested that Yaten help look for Sailor Aurora. She knows that Raye and him don't get along. Some days I wonder about her.~

"Fine, let's go, I just gotta get changed first." said Raye. And with that she got up and left the room.

"Well, that's going to take forever." said Yaten as he rolled his eyes. 10 minutes later they left.

************* Amy's House 10 a.m... 

"So Trista, do you know of anyway to locate the crystals?" asked Michelle.

"The only person that I think would know that is the princess of earth. But we don't even know where she is, plus she doesn't even know she's the princess. So that doesn't help us." replied Trista. They weren't getting anywhere.

"Well, maybe we should focus on finding her, then we can restore her memories. That way, we can find the crystals." said Hotaru with a smile.

"It's not that easy, little one. Besides, she has to remember on her own, especially if she is a sailor soldier. She will awaken in time, when her spirit deems necessary." replied Trista. Hotaru looked a little sad at that.

"What if her spirit doesn't deem it necessary? What then?" replied Hotaru with sad eyes.

"Don't worry. Her spirit will deem it necessary because her planet is in danger." stated Taiki.

"If that's true, then she would have awoken a long time ago. Like way back when Queen Beryl was after energy." stated Amy.

"She didn't awaken then because she wasn't supposed to. It wasn't her time. Her time to awaken is soon, don't worry. Besides, she's going to awaken when they start searching for the elemental crystals." Trista said with a smile.

"Why will she awaken then?" Hotaru was now curious as to why she would awaken only if the elemental crystals were being sought after.

"Because, she, just as every other queen and princess of the earth, can feel when there is a disturbance in them."

"What does that have to do with her awakening now?" asked Hotaru as she interrupted Trista.

"I was just about to say why when you interrupted me. Anyway, she is the guardian of them, so when they are disturbed, she will be awoken. However, it might not happen until the second or third crystal are found."

"Oh. So I guess we should try even harder to find the crystals before the enemey does, right?" asked Amy.

"Yes." replied Trista.

"Maybe we should go out somewhere. That way we can take a break and come up with new ideas as to how we're going to go about doing this." suggested Taiki.

"I agree. Let's go for a walk." agreed Amy. So they all left, walking in the same direction that Amara and the others were going.

************* Darien's Apartment 10 a.m... 

"We've called almost every orphanage in the city and still no one knows who she is." stated an exasperated Mina. They had been at Darien's since 8 a.m. that morning but still couldn't figure out where she was. Darien and Serena were looking on the internet but couldn't find anything, and Kakyuu and Mina where calling the orphanages to see if any even had a record of her. But neither group was having luck.

"This is hopeless. We're never going to find her." said Darien, no life in his voice. He got up and looked out the balcony door.

"Darien, don't give up. We will find your sister, no matter how long it takes. We'll help you. You just have to have faith." said Kakyuu.

"She's right, you know. We are going to find, its just going to take time. Don't worry." comforted Serena as she walked over to him. Darien turned around and looked at all of them.

"I guess you guys are right. I'm just being impatient I guess considering I know have family." said Darien as he walked to where Serena was standing and gave her a hug.

"Maybe we should take a break and get some fresh air. We've been at this for 2 hours already. Lets go take a walk in the park or something to clear our minds." suggested Mina.

"Ok." replied everyone else at the same time. With that they left.

************* Meanwhile, in the park... 

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!! Monster!!! Run!!" screamed a person as they saw the horrible monster. Everyone that was there ran for cover, hoping that the monster wouldn't find them.

"Foolish humans. They're really pathetic. This is quite amusing though." said a figure hovering above the terrible, were-wolf like creature. "Find the one who has the element crystal from that pink haired girl." he shouted at the monster.

"Hey wolfy! Stop right there!"

"Who's there! Show your self!"

"Gladly! I am Sailor Moon, the champion of justice! And princess of the moon!"

"I am Sailor Mercury! Soldier of ice and water!"

"Sailor Mars! Soldier of fire!"

"Sailor Jupiter! Soldier of lightning and wood!"

"Sailor Venus! Soldier of love and beauty!"

All: "We are the Inner Sailors, your worst nightmare! And in the name of the inner planets and the moon, we will punish you!"

"I am Sailor Uranus, soldier of the wind!"

"I am Sailor Neptune, soldier of the ocean!"

"I am Sailor Pluto, guardian of time!"

"I am Sailor Saturn, soldier of destruction!"

All outers: "We are the Outer Sailors, protectors of this solar system! And in the name of the outer planets, we will destroy you!"

"Sailor Star Fighter!"

"Sailor Star Maker!"

"Sailor Star Healer!"

Starlights: "Sailor Star Lights Stage On! Protectors of Kinomokousei and Princess Kakyuu! Friends to the Sailors of this solar system. In the name of our princess and planet, we will obliterate you!"

The creature just smirked and acted as if they weren't a problem. He then decided to continue on with getting the crystal from the girl that hadn't gotten away. Suddenly a rose cuts in front of him.

"How dare you attack innocent people. She has done nothing to you. I am Tuxedo Mask, protector of the innocent!"

"I don't care who you are, my monster will defeat you all. You are not strong enough to beat us. My Queen will have her revenge on this planet." With that the monster went after the girl again, this time shooting a beam from his palm. The beam was heading straight for her.

"Star Serious"

"Uranus World"

"Laser!"

"Shaking!"

The two attacks went straight for the beam, hoping to cancel it out. But they were just absorbed by it. The beam hit the girl causing her to scream out in pain. A bright light came from her but no crystal appeared.

"It appears that she doesn't have what you're looking for. Looks like you messed up." said a voice, that only Pluto recognized. "However, thank you for finding the second forgotten soldier for me."

"Sailor Destiny? Where have you been all these years?" asked Pluto.

"Cousin, we will catch up later. Right now this sailor has to awaken and we also have to take care of the monster." stated Sailor Destiny.

"She's a sailor scout? Which one is she?" asked Sailor Moon.

"You will see. Just watch." Just as Sailor Destiny finished saying this, a rainbow colored light surrounded the girl. A rainbow beam swirled around her and a rainbow necklace appeared. For some reason the rainbow beam went brighter as the faster. First her bodice was formed, than her rainbow collar and rainbow skirt. Next came her rainbow bows, then her white pumps with a band around her ankles. Finally her gold tiara formed as she held her arms above her head. A white jewel set itself in the tiara and the girl stood with her legs close together and her arms on the back of her neck. Everyone just stared in awe at the new sailor. Then she spoke.

"I am Sailor Aurora, soldier of the dawn and rainbows, the second forgotten soldier." said the pink, curly-haired soldier. She looked to be about 20. "Aurora Dawn Beam!" A rainbow beam shot from the girls broach and speed towards the monster. When the beam hit it, the monster was covered in a blinding light. When everyone could look at where the monster was, there was no monster. It had been totally annialated.

"Sailor Aurora nice shot!" squealed Venus.

"Thanks, Sailor Venus." she replied.

"I think we all need to have a group meeting." stated Destiny.

"I agree, we need to straighten things out. Especially regarding the crystals and the last forgotten soldier." said Pluto.

"Why don't we all go to the temple? Grandpa and Chad are out doing something, so there won't be any distractions." suggested Mars.

"Ok, lets go." said Moon. And with that they all detransformed and headed towards the temple.

****************** 

******************

I hope you like this chapter. Please review, otherwise I won't know if anyone is even reading this. All reviews are appreciated. Next chapter: Pasts are remembered.


	4. Family

Fanfiction.Net: The Forgotten Soldiers (Earth's Last Hope) 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except Sailor Aurora and the rest of my characters.

**The Forgotten Soldiers (Earth's Last Hope)**

**Chapter 4:**

**Family**

************* Last time... 

"I am Sailor Aurora, soldier of the dawn and rainbows, the second forgotten soldier." said the pink, curly-haired soldier. She looked to be about 20. "Aurora Dawn Beam!" A rainbow beam shot from the girls broach and speed towards the monster. When the beam hit it, the monster was covered in a blinding light. When everyone could look at where the monster was, there was no monster. It had been totally annialated.

"Sailor Aurora nice shot!" squealed Venus.

"Thanks, Sailor Venus." she replied.

"I think we all need to have a group meeting." stated Destiny.

"I agree, we need to straighten things out. Especially regarding the crystals and the last forgotten soldier." said Pluto.

"Why don't we all go to the temple? Grandpa and Chad are out doing something, so there won't be any distractions." suggested Mars.

"Ok, lets go." said Moon. And with that they all detransformed and headed towards the temple.

************* Raye's Temple... 

"So, lets start off with introductions. Lets go name and sailor identity. My name is Serena, and I'm Sailor Moon."

"I'm Amy Mizuno, Sailor Mercury."

"I'm Raye Hino, and Sailor Mars."

"I'm Lita Kino, Sailor Jupiter."

"I am Mina Aino, Sailor V but also known as Sailor Venus!" said Mina, doing her victory sign.

"We would be the inner soldiers." said Serena as she pointed to her group. "Outers, your turn!"

"My name is Amara Tenou, Sailor Uranus."

"My name is Michelle Kaioh, and I'm Sailor Neptune."

"My name is Hotaru Tomoe, Sailor Saturn."

"Trista Meioh, Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time."

"I'm Darien Shields, Tuxedo Mask. Prince of the Earth."

"I am Princess Kakyuu of Kinmokusei." she said with a smile.

"I'm Seiya Kou, Sailor Star Fighter."

"I'm Taiki Kou, Sailor Star Maker."

"And I'm Yaten Kou, Sailor Star Healer." Yaten was bored and it showed in the way she said her introduction.

"Well, I as I'm sure that Tris told you already, I am Myou Kyohakuno, Sailor Destiny, the slacking guardian of destiny." she said glumly. "And this is Aurelia Musoke, Sailor Aurora. Just to let you know, she is not able to speak." Aurelia gave a smile and a little wave.

"Well, then how come she can talk when she's in sailor form?" asked Mina, with a confused look on her face.

"Well, she can only talk once she has transformed. I don't know why though. And to transform she only has to think about transforming and her transformation sequence will begin."

"Cool." said Serena.

"Well, do either of you know who the last forgotten Sailor is?" asked Amara.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Her name is Rhoswen Shields." stated Myou. Aurelia eagerly nodded her head. She poked Myou and said something to her in sign language.

"What did she say?" asked Princess Kakyuu. Darien just sat there, waiting for them to say something else about his sister. ~Maybe they know where she is.~

"Aurelia said that she knows Rhoswen. She said that they're roommates and best friends." Aurelia told Myou something else. "However, she says that Rhoswen is in the hospital right now. She's in a coma and has been in one for two months." stated Myou.

"What?! What happened?" asked Darien, frantic to know what happened to his sister. Aurelia told Myou.

"Aurelia says that she doesn't know. All she knows is that one day they were walking through the park and Rhoswen collapsed. She was taken to the hospital and has been in a coma ever since." Aurelia told her something else. She looked really sad, like she missed her best friend. "She says that the doctors don't know whats wrong. She also says that she can take Darien to go see her if he wants."

"Yeah, of course I want to see her."

"Wait. Before you go we should talk about the elemental crystals. Where are they and how are we supposed to find them?" asked Amy.

"Well Amy, we can't find them without Rhoswen. She's the only one who can sense them. Until she awakens from her coma and awakens as a sailor, we can only fight the enemy and hope that they don't find any crystals before she awakens. Its going to be hard, but it must be done, otherwise they will be able to go against the imperial silver crystal, and if they win, the universe is doomed." said Myou.

"Oh. What do you know about this new enemy?" asked Raye.

"Ummm. Well, not a lot. I know that the enemy is from the Silver Millenium. But that's about all I know." replied Myou.

"Are you sure that's all you know or is their more you're not telling us? You are the guardian of destiny so you should know." said Lita.

"I haven't done any of my duties in a long time, so I don't know anything about the enemy." said Myou as she hung her head in shame.

"Oh well, we'll figure it out. Raye, maybe you could do a fire reading and see what you can find on this enemy. The group that was looking for the crystals can look for people who could possibly fit the characteristics of one of the crystals, with Myou's help. Darien and Aurelia can go see Rhoswen and the rest of us will help te crystal group. Ok?" said Serena.

"Alright. I'll see you later. Bye." said Darien as he got up to leave, Aurelia following behind him.

"Bye. Ok, lets get to work." said Serena.

************* 

Darien and Aurelia were walking towards the hospital when they heard shouting. Suddenly a monster runs past them, chasing a bunch of people, trying to catch them. "Lets go into the alley and transform." said Darien as he ran into the alley. Aurelia nodded and followed him. A moment later, Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Aurora stood in the alley. Both ran out of the alley to find themselves face to face with the monster.

"Get the crystal first, worry about those two later." shouted the guy from before.

"You honestly believe we're going to let you do that? Its not going to happen as long as I'm here." stated Sailor Aurora. The monster ignored her and shot a beam at a girl who looked a lot like Michelle, only she had blue hair and blue eyes. The girl screamed in agony as it went through her. A shimmering sea blue light appeared and then out came a sea blue crystal. "Its the water crystal I think. I will not let my best friend down. I will protect the crystals for her until she awakens." The guy grabed the crystal and looked at it. "I will NOT let you have that crystal! Aurora Dawn Beam!" The beam went towards him and knocked it out of his hands. Tuxedo Mask caught it.

"Why you blasted Sailor Scout! You will pay for this. We will get the crystals, and there will be nothing you can do to stop us! You can't even locate the crystals without the Earth Princess, and she's in a coma and it doesn't look like she'll be waking up anytime soon."

"What!? You must have put her in that coma! How dare you! Aurora (she lowered her head and crossed her arms over her chest) Rainbow (throws her arms straight up over her head, a rainbow colored orb forming in her hands) Attack! (throws the orb towards the monster and the guy)" The orb hit them and a bright rainbow light filled the area. When the light died down the monster was no where to be seen and the guy was hovering in the air.

"You may have one crystal, but we will get the rest. We will win." With that he disappeared.

"I hope that caused enough of a disturbance in the crystals to wake her up." said Aurora sadly as she hung her head. "I hope she wakes up soon. I miss her so much." Aurora started to cry.

"She'll wake up soon, she has to. Everything will be okay. Don't worry." said Tuxedo Mask as he gave Aurora a hug.

Aurora looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "I know, its just that these past two months have been hard for me. I just want my best friend to be okay and to be back. She's always been able to understand me, and she knows what I'm thinking. Its like we have ESP or something." She brushed the tears from her eyes and turned in the direction of the hospital. "Come on, I think its time we visited her." with that she detransformed and started walking towards the hospital. Tuxedo Mask also detransformed and caught up with her.

************* At the hospital... 

Darien and Aurelia stood outside of Rhoswen's room. A doctor walked out of the room. "Ah, hello Aurelia. I have some good news for you. Rhoswen appears to be getting better. Her brain patterns are on their way to being normal and she has moved a little bit. She could wake up anytime now." Aurelia's face completly lit up. "I see you brought someone to visit her." said the doctor with a smile.

*~Oh, this is Darien Shields, her twin brother.~* (AN: those symbols mean she's using sign language.)

"She has a brother? Well be all means, go and see her. It was nice seeing you again Aurelia." He left. They walked into the hospital room. Darien stood beside the bed, seeing for the first time since the accident, his twin sister. She had long black hair, blue eyes the exact same shade of blue as his. She was very pretty. A big smile was on Darien's face. ~I haven't felt this happy in a long time. I can't wait till she wakes up. She's going to be surprised that she has a brother.~ Aurelia stood by the window, watching him hold his sisters hand. A smile was on her face too. ~I can't wait till she wakes up.~ She started to think back to the days of the Silver Millenium, and how those two were almost inseperable.

********************************************* 

I hope you like this chapter. Please Review.


	5. Sailor Sun???

The Forgotten Soldiers 

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill. Don't own anything, except Aurelia, Myou, and Rhoswen.

*~ ~* means Aurelia's doing sign language. ~ ~ thoughts ~*~ ~*~ Aurelia & Rhoswen talking through their mind link

**The Forgotten Soldiers**

**Chapter 5:**

**Sailor Sun???**

Darien and Aurelia were just about to leave when the two figures showed up. "Wait. There is something we failed to mention before." Darien and Aurelia turned around and stood there waiting. "There is a fourth soldier. She has already awoken, so you don't have to worry about that. She has been watching you all for a while, waiting to see if Rhoswen has awoken her sailor powers yet. Her name is Danika Vega. She is Sailor Sun. I believe she'll probably pay you all a visit very soon. She'll be very helpful to you all." said the on in the sailor outfit.

"There is a good chance that she'll be able to wake Rhoswen from her coma, but she won't be able to awaken her as a soldier. We'll have to wait for that, but we will do everything we can to try and do that." The one in the dress was speaking.

"You two, you look like Rhoswen. I'm gathering that you are her soldier spirit and princess spirit. Right?" asked Darien, finally noticing that they looked like his sister.

"That is correct. Protect the water crystal until she awakens as Sailor Earth. But now we must go. Our power is running low." And with that the two disappeared.

Darien had walked Aurelia to her apartment. Coincedently, she lived in the same building as he did. He walked into his apartment and decided that he should call a scout meeting for tomorrow to tell the others about what the spirits had said. But right now all he wanted was to get some sleep. He was exhausted. When he finally went to bed, a figure stepped out of the shadows and walked towards his bed. When they reached his bed side, they placed a slender hand on his cheek, caressing it. Out of nowhere, another figure appeared. "Princess, you know you shouldn't be here. Its threatening our existence."

"I know Sailor Earth, I know. But I just had to see my brother. This is starting to take its toll on him. I just wanted to make sure he's alright. That's all." said the first figure, with a worried look on her face.

"He'll be fine as soon as she wakes from her coma. Hopefully they can find Danika. But until then we wait, and only show up if its of the upmost importance, okay? We can't risk her safety and well being. How about we send them both a happier memory? Would that make you feel better?"

"For now. But I get to choose which one."

"Fine. Now lets do this before we get too tired." And with that, the baby blue light surrounded them, Darien, and across town, Rhoswen. Then they left.

******** Darien and Rhoswen's Memory... (AN: Its from the third person pov. In other words, Darien and Rhoswen will be watching themselves.) 

In the gardens of the Moon Palace, two kids were playing. It was Darien and Rhoswen and they were about 7 years old and they were playing tag. Darien was it. He chase Rhoswen all over but still hadn't managed to get her. Rhoswen wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ended up running into and knocking over Princess Serena. "Oops! Sorry Serry. I was playing tag with Dar and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Are you okay?" asked Rhoswen as she helped her up. The little 3 year old princess had tears in her eyes as she looked up at the older, black haired princess.

"I tink I'm ok. Don't be sowy Ro, I was paywin atten..atten..att..I wasn't wooking either." A silvery, warm laugh was heard, followed by a melodic, like honey giggle. The three kids looked and saw Queen Serenity and Queen Adamina. "Mommy!" squealed Serena as she ran up to her mother and gave her a big hug.

"Hello Serena. My, look at how dirty you are. At least your not as dirty as Rosy and Darrien are." said Serenity with a small chuckle.

"Playing tag I presume? I believe you two need to find something that isn't so messy." giggled Adamina as she looked at her messy twins.

"Sorry momma, we didn't mean to get so dirty, but Darien kept tackling me everytime he tagged me. So, I tackled him when I tagged him." said Rhoswen as she tried to dust off her dress. But she soon gave up on that, seeing it was hopeless. Adamina just laughed. Then looked all serious.

"Rhoswen, that is no way for a princess to behave. Princesses are not supposed to tackle, even if he started it."

"But mommy, I had to get him back. I'm sorry I got so dirty, I won't do it again." Rhoswen had a sorry look on her face. Adamina gave her a hug.

"Its okay. I know how much you two love to play tag. Though maybe next time you two could try being more gentle." she said as she gave Rhoswen a kiss on the cheek. "As for you mister, how many times have I told you not to tackle your sister? Please try to refrain from doing so next time." She looked at Darien how was looking at the ground, avoiding eye contact with his mom.

"Sorry mom. I'll try not to."

"I think we should go get them cleaned up. King Chad and Queen Helia and Princess Danika arrive." suggested Queen Serenity.

"Yay, Dani's coming. Wet's go mommy, I down't wanna be late." said Serena as she started running towards the palace. Serenity chuckled, then got up and followed her rambuncious daughter. Queen Adamina, Rhoswen and Darrien were soon to follow.

******** End of memory. 

Across town, at the hospital, a nurse was checking up on Rhoswen. It was then that she saw her move her hand a little. She instantly ran for the doctor to tell him the good news. Minutes later, the doctor arrived and checked on Rhoswen. It seemed that Rhoswen would be walking within the next 24 hours. He decided that he would call Darien first thing in the morning to let him know.

******** The next day... 

Darien had woken up to a phone call from Rhoswen's doctor about how she could wake up soon. Darien was really happy. After he had ate breakfast, he decided to go see Aurelia and tell her the good news. After that, he called Serena to set up a scout meeting right of way. He also told her the good news.

******** An hour later... 

Everyone was at Raye's temple for the meeting. "So Darien, what do you have to tell us now?" asked Myou.

"Well yesterday, when me and Aurelia were on the way to the hospital, that guy another monster attacked. This time they found a crystal carrier. But me and Aurelia stopped them." Aurelia nodded her head in agreement, then she pulled out the water crystal to show everyone.

"Which crystal is that?" asked Seiya.

"It's the water crystal, right?" said Ami and Michelle in unison.

"Yes it is. And it seems that we will soon have two other soldiers to help us." Everyone looked at Darien with confusion written all over their faces. "When we visited Rhoswen, the spirits showed up again and told us about Sailor Sun. They said that her name is Danika Vega and that she has been watching us for a while. They also said that she might be able to awaken Rhoswen from her coma. But I don't think we need her to do that."

"What do you mean by that? Don't you want your sister out of the coma?" asked Mina.

"Of course I do. The reason why has to do with why I said two soldiers, not one. The doctor called me this morning and said that last night Rhoswen had moved and that she could possibly be waking up within the next 24 hours."

"That's great news." said Kakyuu.

"Hey Darien, you said that Sailor Sun is Danika Vega right?" asked Serena.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I know who she is. She's the photographer for the school paper. She's also in Drama with me and Mina. I even know where she lives because we were assigned to do a small play together. I could go talk to her and bring her here."

"Oh yeah, I knew that name sounded familiar." said Mina.

"Hmmm..Isn't Danika Vega also the name of the last imperial princess from the sun?" said Yaten.

"Yes it is. Why do you want to know?" asked Kakyuu.

"Because that would make her Serena's cousin from the Silver Millenium."

"She's my cousin? I wonder if she remembers the Silver Millenium? Well, there's only one way to find out. Anyone want to go with me?" said Serena happily.

"It seems that Queen Serenity erased a lot of things from our memories." said Amy. Luna nodded in agreement.

"I'll go with you Serena." said Kakyuu as she got up to stand beside Serena.

"I'm coming too." said Luna.

"Alright lets go now. We'll be back in a bit. See ya later." said Serena, waving as she turned and walked away, followed by Kakyuu and Luna.

******** Outside Danika's house... 

"I forgot how far her house was." whined Serena as she went up to the speaker by the gate. "I hope she's home." she said as she pushed the buzzer.

"She's lives in this big house? Wow, its a really nice house." said Luna as she stared up at it.

"Yep, and the thing is, she lives here all by her self. Her parents died when she was 14. She's lived by herself since." said Serena as she pushed the buzzer again.

"How sad. Poor girl." said Kakyuu. Just then a voice came over the speaker.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi Danika. It's Serena. I brought over a friend and my cat. We came to talk to you. Can we come in?"

_"Hey Serena. Of course you can come in."_ The gate opened and they walked in. They were greeted at the door by a girl, who was tanned, had long orange hair pulled back like Mina's, only without the bow. She was quite tall, almost as tall as Amara. "Hey Serena. How are you?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm good. This is Kakyuu and my cat Luna." said Serena as she pointed to them.

"It's nice to meet you. Why don't you come in? What did you want to talk about?" They went in and sat in the living room. Serena and Kakyuu sat on the couch and Danika sat on the chair across from them with Luna.

"Well, we came to see Sailor Sun." said Luna. Danika looked at Luna and chuckled.

"Still very direct I see. Always gotta cut the chase, huh Luna?" Serena and Kakyuu looked at each other then back over to the other two.

"Of course. What's the point of beating around the bush if you already know what you want to ask. It's pointless. So, how long have you been watching us for?"

"For almost three years. I've been watching ever since Serena first became Sailor Moon. That's when I received my powers, as well as my memories of the Silver Millenium."

"What? You had your memories back then? Why didn't you come to us?" asked Serena.

"Well, because I wasn't supposed to. It would be against my mission. I was only there to make sure that you were all well. I was only meant to supervise, and watch you all learn. Anyways, how's Rhoswen doing? I see that she's not Sailor Earth yet."

"Well, she's in a coma but the doctor said that she should be waking up within the next 24 hours." said Serena.

"Dani? Where'd you go? You forgot to feed us." called a small female voice.

"Geesh, Dani. We're growing cats you know." came another female voice, except this one sounded more mature, like Luna.

"I thought I did. But I guess not. Sorry guys. You'll have to excuse me. I have to feed them. One would think that all you two do is eat." said Danika as she got up.

"Hmmm..those voices sound familiar. That second one sounded like Terra. And the first one sounded like Melody." said Luna, more or less talking to herself.

"That would be correct Luna." said the second voice as she walked into the room. She was a dark turquiose green, had blue eyes and a silver crescent moon on her forehead. Around her neck was a bow like Diana's, except it was a dark sky blue and it had a globe on it the size of a big marble. "Hello Princess Serenity. My, your growing up to be just as beautiful as your mother."

"Really? Thank you." said Serena with a slight blush on her cheeks. Then in walked a orange marmalade colored cat. She was smaller than Luna and Terra, and she didn't have a crescent moon on her forehead, instead she had a silver sun. She looked up at Kakyuu with her big sapphire eyes.

"You must be Princess Kakyuu of Kinomoukousei." said Melody as she jumped into her lap. Kakyuu nodded her head as she petted the cat.

"Let me introduce them. The green one is Terra. She's supposed to be Rhoswen's guardian, but she hasn't been able to find her. The orange one is Melody. She's my guardian. Anyways, I would like to meet the other sailors. So, I was wondering if I could meet them today."

"Of course, we can go right now. Everyone's at the temple right now." A few minutes later they all left.

***************************************** 

I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took so long to get up. I know in the summary I said that there were 3 new soldiers not 4 but I just keeping adding things I originally hadn't planned on. So there is a possibility another soldier just might show up, I'm not sure yet. If I do add another one, she'll be the last. Otherwise it might get too confusing to have every single sailor in it. Anyways, I hope to have the next chapter out soon. Please review. :)


	6. Awakenings

The Forgotten Soldiers 

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything. Except Aurelia, Myou, Rhoswen, Danika, Terra and Melody.

**The Forgotten Soldiers**

**Chapter 6:**

**Awakenings**

******** At the temple... 

"Hey guys. I'd like to introduce you to Danika Vega, Sailor Sun." said Serena as she walked in and pointed to Danika.

"So you're Sailor Sun. If you've been watching us for a while, how come you've never helped us?" asked Raye, rather ticked at this.

"Well, looks like someone hasn't changed much from the Silver Millenium. The reason I never came to help you guys is because I wasn't supposed to. I was only there to make sure you guys accomplished what you did." replied Danika, unphased by Raye's attitude.

"What would the point of that be? You were awoken but not allowed to fight a long side us? That's a horrible excuse. I think that you're just saying that." snapped Raye. Everyone, except for Kakyuu, Serena, and Aurelia seemed to agree.

"I expected this much from you. And for your information, it is the truth. I'm not supposed to really fight a long side you. I'm not an inner soldier. I'm apart of the forgotten soldiers, second in command, and my mission is to make sure things go well until Rhoswen awakens as Sailor Earth. And when she awakens, we will take on another mission. And if you don't like it, well that's just too bad Mars. And just to let you know, we never got along in the Silver Millenium either." Danika couldn't stand Raye's attitude, never was able to.

"You guys, stop fighting. We are all Sailor Soldiers, we shouldn't be fighting amongest ourselves. It's not right. Now apoligize to each other." said Serena, who just couldn't stand to hear sailors arguing amongest themselves.

"I refuse to apoligize to some pathetic sailor from the sun." said Raye.

"Yeah, well I refuse to apoligize to the stuck up Princess of Mars. Never have, never will." retorted Danika.

"I'm the stuck up one? You're the one who's stuck up. I heard about you on the news. You live in that huge mansion and act stuck up around the reporters." stated Raye.

"Just because I live in a mansion does not mean I'm stuck up. But you even thought I was stuck up in the Silver Millenium--" she was interrupeted by Raye.

"That's because you were then, and still haven't changed. You never played with any of us when we were kids, you were always to busy. You hardly ever came to Serena's birthday parties either. Now tell me, does that not make you stuck up?"

"You remember those things, but do you remember how my parents, the King and Queen of the Sun, were killed when I was only 6 years old. I was forced to become Queen and rule over the Sun kingdom. I didn't have the chance to have a normal childhood. I was forced to grow up and rule a kingdom. You got to do whatever you pleased, aside from learning the things every princess has to learn. I tried to go to all of Serena's birthday parties, but things always seemed to come up and I had to personally deal with them. You guys had everything, a normal childhood, friends, a chance to have fun. While all I had was a kingdom to rule. I hated it. And I'm sorry if I came off as stuck up, I honestly didn't mean to, in either time. But that's in the past. It can't be changed." said Danika as she sat down beside Aureila and Myou.

"I'm sorry Danika, I didn't remember. But I guess old habits die hard, huh?"

"Yeah, they do. Anyways, how's Rhoswen doing? Serena told me that she was in a coma."

"Well, the doctor said that she should be waking up sometime today." said Darien.

"Good. That way, I can do my mind meld and give her her memories. That way, she'll awaken as Sailor Earth." said Terra. Everyone just noticed Terra and Melody.

"Who are you two?" asked Amy.

"I'm Terra, Rhoswen's guardian, only I wasn't able to find her. And this is Melody, Danika's guardian."

For the next two hours, they talked and got to know each other. That's when Darien pager went off. It was the doctor. So they all went over to the hospital with him. Darien went to see the doctor, while everyone else waited in the waiting room. Darien walked into the room to see the doctor talking to Rhoswen. She was awake! He finally got to see how much they looked alike. She didn't look pale like she did when he first visited her. He got to see her sea blue eyes that were exactly like his, only hers looked sad. The doctor turned around and saw Darien. Then he left the room. Darien moved over beside the bed, and that's when she noticed him. Her mouth fell open as she gaped at him. She couldn't believe who it was. Her eyes started to fill with tears. "D..Darien, is that really you?" she asked as he stood beside the bed.

"Yes it is." Her face was full of joy as she gave him a big hug, tears of joy falling from her face.

"I can't believe it's really you. I've been looking for you for so long. After the accident, we were split up and I've been looking for you ever since. I'm so happy to see you again."

"You mean to say that you remember everything from the accident? I don't. I didn't even remember having a sister until a few days ago." said Darien. She looked at him sadly, but deep down was glad that only one of them had to remember the horrible accident.

"I remember everything, the crash, our parents, growing up together..." she trailed off as something else came to her. "The Silver Millenium, and everthing that Nekura and Zev did." Darien looked at her in disbelief, she remembered everything! "Don't worry about it Dar, I'll fill you in on what you don't remember, well except for one thing."

"And what's that?"

"The accident. You don't need to know what happened. It's far too horrible and I refuse to talk about it. Anyways, when am I getting out of the hospital, I want to go home."

"Someone hasn't changed. I don't know when they're going to let you out. Maybe tomorrow, if you're lucky. Oh, and Aurelia's here. So is Myou, and Danika. Terra, Melody, Luna and Artemis are waiting outside the hospital. The inner and outer sailors are here as well."

"Really? What about Princess Serena, is she her as well?"

"Of course. She's apart of the inner soldiers now. She's Sailor Moon." Just after he finished saying that, the doctor walked in.

"I'd really hate to interrupt you two, but we have to do some tests to make sure Rhoswen is perfectly healthy. And hopefully, we can let you out tomorrow. Darien, you can come and visit her tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then." said Darien as he gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

******************************** 

I hope you like it. Next chapter: Sailor Earth appears. The fire crystal is found. Please review. Thanks. :)


	7. Sailor Earth and Sailor Sun On The Scene

The Forgotten Soldiers 

**Disclaimer:** See last chapter.

**The Forgotten Soldiers**

**Chapter 7:**

**Sailor Earth and Sailor Sun On The Scene**

******** The next day...

Darien had told everyone that Rhoswen had awoken and was coming home today, but decided that they didn't need to know that she remembered the Silver Millenium yet. The only other person that knew was Aurelia. Serena and Danika suggested that all have a picnic with Rhoswen that afternoon, after she got out. Everyone thought it was a great idea. So everyone was at the park waiting for Darien and Rhoswen to arrive. Raye and Serena were getting on each others nerves as usual. Just then Darien and Rhoswen arrived. Serena was the first on to run up to them. "Hi I'm Serena. You must be Rhoswen. Its nice to meet you." said Serena with a big smile and hand out. Rhoswen smiled and took her hand.

"Hello Serena. So your my brother's girlfriend. He hasn't really stopped talking about you since we left the hosptial." Serena and Darien went beet red. Then, Rhoswen did something that no one expected. She bowed to Serena. "Princess Serenity, it has been a long time. It is good to see you well." She stood up and looked at Serena with a warm smile. Everyone was shocked to hear that she remembered. Rhoswen turned to look at the other senshi. "Hello everyone. Its good to see you all again. I trust you've been taking good care of the planet?" said Rhoswen to the inners and outers.

The forgotten senshi walked over to Rhoswen. Myou and Aurelia kneeled on one knee and crossed their right arms over the chests to rest on their shoulder(like what Uranus and Neptune did in the last episode of Sailor Moon S). Danika stood in between Myou and Aurelia and bowed to Rhoswen. Rhoswen, as well as everyone else, was shocked to see this. "Princess Rhoswen, it is good to see you again. How are you?" asked Danika as she looked up.

"You guys, you don't have to bow and kneel before me. I'm feeling quite well actually. So, do we know who's after my crystals?" said Rhoswen as they all walked over to the picnic blankets and sat down to eat.

"No we don't. I believe though that whoever it is, is from the Silver Millenium." replied Myou. Rhoswen frowned.

"However Rho, we do have the water crystal. They haven't been able to locate the others yet." stated Danika.

"Well that's good. Hmmm..." Rhoswen trailed off and closed her eyes.

"What is it Rho?" asked Darien.

"I sense a crystal nearby, Dar. Its the crystal of wind I believe."

"Maybe we should be on the lookout for the enemy. They could be nearby." suggested Amy.

"Amy's right. They could attack at any moment. And apparently they already know who you are Rhoswen, so we should be careful." said Amara. Everyone nodded in agreement.

After everyone finished eating, they decided to play ultimate(its a frisbee game that's a lot like football only with frisbee). To pick the teams they drew names out of a hat. Team 1 was: Danika, Rhoswen, Amara, Myou, Amy, Hotaru, Yaten, Taiki, Michelle. Team 2 was: Serena, Darien, Lita, Trista, Aurelia, Kakyuu, Raye, Seiya, Mina. Luna, Artemis, Terra, and Melody all caught up and filled each other in on what had happened since they last saw each other in the Silver Millenium. Danika and Serena both accidentaly got hit in the head with the frisbee. Everyone played ultimate for about a half hour until they heard a scream.

"Moon Eternal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Saturn Planet Power!"

"Fighter Star Power!"

"Maker Star Power!"

"Healer Star Power!"

"Destiny Star Power!" Destiny's outfit had an orange skirt, collar, choker, and her middle arm band was orange. Her bows and first arm band were yellow. Her boots were like Jupiter's except they were red and had a yellow star on top. Her last arm band was red as well. Destiny had three earrings in each ear that were a dangling chain type thing.(i don't know how to describe them). Her tiara was gold with a stone that was yellow at the moment. When she gets sad or upset its orange and when she's angry it red.

"Sunlight Imperial Power!" Sun's outfit was pale golden yellow on her skirt, collar, and broach. Her bows and glove bands, as well as the bands around her wrists were ruby red. Her shoes were like Venus' and were also the yellow. Her earrings were two big gold hoops. Her enitre outfit shimmered. Her tiara was gold with a orange stone.

"Earth Life Power!" Earth's outfit had a baby blue skirt and collar. Her front bow and arm bands were black, as well as the bands around her wrist. Her back bow was sea green as was her choker. Her broach was a circle that looked like the earth. Her boots were like Saturn's except they were baby blue with black laces. Her tiara was silver with a dark blue stone. She had two big silver hoop earrings in each ear.

"I am Sailor Mercury! Soldier of ice!"

"Sailor Mars! Soldier of fire!"

"Sailor Jupiter! Soldier of lightning and wood!"

"Sailor Venus! Soldier of love and beauty!"

"Agent of love and justice, pretty sailor soldier Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon I'll punish you!"

"Healed by the New Age, I am here. Sailor Uranus, appearing beautifully!"

"Same here, Sailor Neptune, appearing gracefully!"

"I am Sailor Pluto, guardian of time!"

"I am Sailor Saturn, soldier of destruction!"

All outers: "We are the Outer Sailors, protectors of this solar system! And in the name of the outer planets, we will destroy you!"

"Penetrating the darkness of night, the air of freedom breaks through. We are the three sacred shooting stars. Sailor Star Fighter! Sailor Star Maker! Sailor Star Healer! Sailor Star Lights! Stage on!"

"Hmph. It's only you twelve. You're nothing. Peruk, get that crystal! Deal with them later." shouted the general guy. A dark beam hit a girl. A bright white light soon followed as he extracted the crystal. The monster, Peruk, tossed the crystal to his master. "Hmmm.. I believe this is the wind crystal. Well it looks like I'll be leaving now. Have fun with Peruk. Destroy them." He turned to leave but was blocked by Sailor Sun and Sailor Earth. And turned around but was also blocked by Sailor Aurora and Sailor Destiny. "What? Now there's sixteen of you? How many of you are there? And who are you?" said the general in disgust.

"A pretty suited sailor soldier. Daughter of rainbows. Greeter of the dawn. Sailor Aurora!"

"A pretty suited sailor soldier guided by the stars. The Keeper of Destiny. Sailor Destiny!"

"A pretty suited sailor soldier. Melody and harmony are my middle name. A true child of the stars, Sailor Sun!"

"A pretty suited sailor soldier. Keeper of the sacred elemental crystals. Guardian of this planet and all life. Sailor Earth!"

"With the beauty of rainbows,"

"And the power of destiny,"

"For the honor of the sun,"

"And the protection of the Earth,"

All four: "We are the forgotten soldiers and we will not tolerate the likes of you!"

"Blah, blah, blah. All you sailor soldiers do is talk. Well here. Take this!" With that he sent numerous blasts towards the four soldiers. Aurora and Destiny both got hit, but Sun and Earth leapt over the blasts. The general and his monster sent numerous blasts at all of the soldiers. The inners, outers, and starlights had taken quite a beating from the monster, but weren't giving up.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" The two attacks combined and hit Peruk head on. Once the dust settled however, he appeared to be unscathed. He sent blasts at Healer and Neptune, hitting them. Things weren't looking great for the sailors.

"Element," Sailor Earth put boths hands out in front of her, arms parallel to the ground, palms facing the ground. She snapped her arms to her sides. "Water" She brought her arms back in front of her, crossing them at the elbows, as if she was blocking an attack. Earth then holds her arms out in front of her, like at the beginning of the attack, except her hands are forming a ball shape. "Splash!" A ball of water rushed towards the general, but he attacked using the wind crystal. The attack made Sailor Earth go flying back and smack hard against a tree. Tuxedo Mask rushes over there, dodging attacks from Peruk.

"Sis, are you alright?" he asked as he helped her up.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just got the wind knocked out of me. That's all." replied Earth, out of breath.

Sailor Sun saw her leader crash into the tree and now she was angry. And the reborn queen of the sun was not a person you wanted angry at you. Sun jumped onto a fence and brought her hands to her face, fingers spread on either side. "Solar Flare!" A blinding light spread throughout the area. The enemy was temporarely blinded. The general dropped the wind crystal. Sailor Sun leaped and caught it. When the light died down, the general saw that he had dropped the crystal.

"Which one of you Sailor Wenches did that? You'll pay for it." he shouted quite angrily at the senshi. Sun gave the crystal to Earth and decided that the general needed to be taught a lesson.

"Hey ugly boy! Over here!" The general looked over at Sailor Sun, glaring. And if looks could kill, she would have been blown into a million pieces. "It was my attack. How do you like it?" Sun was going to have fun with this guy.

"Peruk, get the crystal from Sailor Earth. Oh, and make sure you destroy her in the process." said the general with a smirk. Earth and Tuxedo Mask glared at him. Peruk started to walk towards them. "Now, as for you Sailor Sun. I'll personaly take care of you." He sent some blasts towards her. Sun just gracefully dodged them. He went to kick her but she moved out of the way and punched him in the face. They went at each other with everything they had, throwing punches, kicking, and whatnot. They even ended up rolling around on the ground, he pulling her hair, Sun punching him in the face.

Meanwhile, Tuxedo Mask had thrown a bunch of roses at Peruk. One had hit him between the eyes, but nothing was stopping him. Earth was still a little tired from before. Suddenly, Peruk breathed fire at them. Tuxedo Mask used his cape to protect him and Earth. Sun saw the flames coming towards them as she landed a punch to the guy's jaw. This knocked him off balance a little and gave her the chance to go help Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Earth. Just as the flames were about to engulf them, Sailor Sun stepped in between. The general saw this and smirked. "You're finished now Sailor Sun." He boasted and finished with an evil laugh.

Sailor Sun looked up at him and smirked back. "Not a chance." It was then that the general noticed that she was absorbing the flames, not being consumed by them. In about a minute since she had stepped in the path of the flames, there was none left. Sailor Sun was completly unaffected by them. She didn't have a single singe mark on her. All she had were some scrapes and starting to form brusies from her fight with the general. All of the sailor soldiers saw this and were stunned. Sailor Sun brought her hands in front of her and made a circle with them. "Sun". Flames started to surround her. Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Earth had to move away in order to not be burnt. "Dragon" The flames behind her started to take the shape of a huge dragon. The dragon spread its wings and roared, causing the ground to shake a little. A ball of flames started to form in her hands as she pulled them back to her right side. "Inferno!" She thrust her hands forward, still in a circle as flames raged from them. Peruk was instantly engulfed and when the attack died down, he was pretty badly hurt. Sailor Sun smirked. "Aurora, Destiny. Finish it off."

"Aurora Dawn Beam!"

"Destiny" Destiny twirled her staff in front of her as the orange sphere in the middle of the red star began to glow. "Beam" She brought the staff above her head, still twirling it. "Blast!" As she said the last word, she brought the staff to the ground and a red, orange, and yellow beam shot out. Aurora's and Destiny's attacks combined and hit Peruk. When the dust settled, there was nothing of Peruk to be seen. The general did not look to happy.

"You may have won this time, but your good luck won't hold out forever. I will destroy all of you, if its the last thing I do." With that, he disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"Geez. Was he rude or what!" said Mars as she helped Mercury up.

"I'm going to get him for cutting my lip." said Sailor Sun as she wiped some blood away from her mouth with the back of her hand. She then walked over to Sailor Earth and handed her the wind crystal. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I've been in a coma for two months so I'm a little out of shape, that's all. I just have to get back into shape. Mind you, the doctor did say take it easy. I guess this doesn't count as going easy, does it?" said Sailor Earth with a laugh. Sun shook her head. "What are you shaking your head for?" asked Earth confused.

"You definitely have not changed since the Silver Millenium." stated Sun as she checked herself over for any major cuts.

"Oh, and you have. Don't even start with me."

"I never said I changed. You just assumed that's what I meant."

"Oh whatever." Earth stuck her tongue out at Sun. Sun raised a eyebrow at her.

"You're older than me and supposed to be more mature. But yet here you are, blowing rasberries at me. Tsk, tsk, Rho." said Sailor Sun as she laughed. Earth 'hmphed' and turned away from her.

"Hey, Rho, we should probably get going. You could probably use a rest." said Tuxedo Mask. Earth nodded. Everyone detransformed and headed home.

Two weeks went by and nothing happened. Kakyuu and the Starlights had to go back to Kinomoukousei. After they left nothing happened for another week.

************************************** 

I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out. I had writers block and stupid school work, but its all good now. Sailor Sun's 'Solar Flare' is based on an attack from Dragon Ball Z. I thought that it would be a good attack for her. Anyways, please review and I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner. :)


	8. Note

For the few of you who are reading my story, I will be revising it. I feel that I rushed through it and didn't do a great job. I believe that I can do better and make it more interesting and more about the forgotten soldiers than the other senshi. I won't have the Starlights making an appearance in the revised version because I don't need all of the senshi in my story, it just makes it too confusing. I'll leave this version up if anyone wants to compare the revised version to it. I should have the first revised chapter up by the end of the week. If anyone has any suggestions on what I could add or any suggestions in general, please feel free to email me at aurora_rainbow_star@hotmail.com. I'd greatly appreaciate it.

The first chapter of the revised version is up. The story's title is The Forgotten Soldiers, Earth's Last HopeRevised. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.

_Morning Star_ :)


End file.
